Reality
by Nakazawa Miyuki
Summary: Aku juga Uchiha, aku adik kandungnya! Jika kakak bisa, berarti aku juga bisa! / "Maaf, Sasuke. Tak ada lagi lain kali." / Aku benci Uchiha Itachi! / "—Aku akan menunjukan padamu ... kebenarannya." / 'Arigatou, Nii-san. Sayonara...' / "Kau tak perlu memaafkanku... Apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap menyayangimu." / CANON / Slight SasuSaku / Special for Sasuke's Birthday.


_**Reality**_

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Itachi .U. & Sasuke .U. Slight SasuSaku.**

**_Warning : CANON, OOC, Typo, Sasuke P.O.V._**

**-oOo-**

**_Special for Sasuke's Birthday._**

**-oOo-**

**_Summary : _**Aku juga Uchiha, aku adik kandungnya! Jika kakak bisa, berarti aku juga bisa! / "Maaf, Sasuke. Tak ada lagi lain kali." / Aku benci Uchiha Itachi! / "—Aku akan menunjukan padamu... kebenarannya." / _'Arigatou, Nii-san. Sayonara_..." / "Kau tak perlu memaafkanku... Apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap menyayangimu." / _Special for Sasuke's Birthday._

**-oOo-**

_**Opening Song :**_

_Kenshi Yonezu - Vivi._

**-oOo-**

Kuangkat perlahan kedua kelopak mataku yang semula tertutup rapat demi menampakkan sepasang manik _onyx_ milikku. Aku mengerjap—berusaha mengembalikan fokus netra kelamku yang sempat terbuai dalam alam mimpi beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku tersenyum samar ketika iris _onyx_-ku merefleksikan bayangan seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur dengan damai di sampingku.

Perlahan, kusingkirkan helai merah muda yang berjatuhan menutupi pipinya, sebelum kutarik kembali tanganku agar tak membangunkannya.

Aku mengubah posisiku yang semula berbaring menjadi duduk dengan sangat hati-hati. Aku kembali menengok wanitaku—yang nampaknya tidak terusik akan pergerakanku sama sekali. Aku mendengus pelan, melupakan satu fakta terpenting seputar wanitaku. Dia akan seperti mayat jika sedang tidur!

Mengalihkan pandanganku dan aku menemukan eksistensi sang penguasa malam dalam bentuknya yang sempurna—bulan purnama.

Bulan purnama, ya?

Sebuah senyum miris kembali tergores di bibirku kala otakku kembali memutar kejadian kelam beberapa tahun silam.

'Bulannya ... sama dengan yang waktu itu, kan? _Nii-san_?' bisikku dalam hati.

Bola mataku melebar ketika aku melihat bayangan Itachi yang sedang tersenyum saat aku terdiam menatap sang dewi malam—entah hanya ilusi atau apa, tapi aku hanya bisa melengkungkan senyum tipis guna membalas senyum kakakku itu.

"Dasar bodoh." makiku sambil terkekeh kecil. Aku menghela napas pelan saat ingatan-ingatanku dan dia bermunculan tanpa bisa kutahan.

Iri. Sebuah perasaan hina yang melekat pada setiap individu. Perasaan yang dapat merusak hubungan baik antar teman, sahabat, bahkan hubungan kakak dan adik, itu adalah rasa iri. Rasa yang melekat erat padaku saat masih kecil dulu—ah, tidak, sampai sekarang pun aku masih iri padamu. Pada kakak kandungku sendiri, pada ninja jenius yang sangat bodoh di saat yang sama, Uchiha Itachi.

Dulu, aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti dirimu—yang selalu dipuji _Tou-san_ dan dielu-elukan warga karena kejeniusanmu.

Menjadi seperti kakak, itulah ambisiku saat itu. Aku juga ingin dipuji; aku juga ingin diperhatikan!

Aku juga Uchiha, aku adik kandungnya! Jika kakak bisa, berarti aku juga bisa!

Itulah kata-kata yang selalu kutanam dalam satu sisi otakku kala itu—berusaha memotivasi diriku agar menjadi sosok yang bisa mengungguli dirimu.

Namun di satu sisi, aku sadar jika kau adalah seseorang yang jenius—kau berada di suatu tempat yang tidak akan pernah dapat kuraih walau sekuat apapun aku mencobanya.

Tetapi kau dan aku sama-sama tahu jika aku bukanlah orang yang mudah menyerah. Aku ini keras kepala, egois, dan tak dapat menerima kekalahan dalam bentuk apapun. Saat itu aku tetap mencoba meraihmu meski aku tahu itu hal yang sia-sia.

Sifatku yang tak dapat menerima kenyataan seperti inilah yang membuatku tenggelam dalam perasaan iri. Meskipun rasa iri itu melecutkan semangatku untuk mengejarmu, namun semangat itu juga tumbuh bersamaan dengan rasa benci yang tanpa kusadari telah mengakar kuat di dalam hatiku.

Aku benci melihat kau yang kuat dan aku yang lemah.

Aku benci melihat kau yang selalu dibangga-banggakan _Tou-san_ sedangkan untuk melirik rapotku pun _Tou-san_ tak sudi.

Aku benci menjadi yang nomor dua! Dan aku benci Uchiha Itachi!

Aku pun sadar jika benci dan iri bukanlah hal yang patut untuk dipelihara dalam suatu hubungan kekeluargaan. Namun rasa benci itulah yang memberiku kekuatan —kekuatan yang pada akhirnya kusalahgunakan.

Semuanya berawal dari malam purnama itu. Malam purnama dimana kau memilih untuk memusnahkan klan kita demi mengakhiri gejolak antara klan Uchiha dan Konoha.

Saat itu aku masih kecil, _Nii-san_—dan kejadian berdarah itu cukup untuk menghilangkan rasa hormatku padamu hingga titik terendah yang tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya. Pada saat itu pula aku menganggapmu sebagai orang yang tidak tahu terimakasih —kau membunuh orang tua yang sudah melahirkan dan membesarkanmu, kau membantai klan yang telah menaungi hidupmu, dan membuatku tenggelam dalam kubangan dendam yang pekat.

Saat itu aku masih begitu kecil, begitu naif dan polos—hingga dengan mudahnya aku tertipu dengan segala skenario yang telah kau buat bersama Konoha.

Bertahun-tahun setelah itu, aku masih saja bergumul dalam rasa dendam yang memenuhi dada—sampai akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi Orochimaru yang menjanjikan sebuah kekuatan untukku.

Aku buta, _Nii-san_. Saat itu aku benar-benar dibutakan oleh dendamku padamu—dendam yang membuatku harus mengikuti jejakmu sebagai _missing-nin_, ninja pelarian.

Aku tak peduli dengan desa, teman, atau apapun saat itu. Yang aku pikirkan hanya satu, memiliki kekuatan untuk membunuhmu.

Dua tahun berselang sejak kepergianku dari Konoha, beragam _jutsu_ telah kupelajari dari Orochimaru—bisa dibilang jika saat itu aku jauh lebih kuat daripada lelaki ular itu.

Aku tak bodoh, _Nii-san_—aku sudah lama tahu jika dia ingin menguasai tubuhku. Tapi maaf-maaf saja, aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Orochimaru mengambil tubuhku, dan satu-satunya cara untuk menghalanginya adalah membunuhnya. Ya, aku telah membunuhnya sebelum dia berhasil mengambil tubuhku untuk 'wadah'nya. Aku membunuh guruku sendiri, Orochimaru.

Bergerak dengan tim yang kunamai '_Hebi_', aku segera mencari keberadaanmu. Darahku bergejolak ingin segera menebas kepalamu dengan kusanagi milikku. Dendam dan rasa benci yang tertanam rapi di diriku makin mengobarkan semangatku untuk segera menemuimu di markas rahasia klan Uchiha.

Apa kau ingat, _Nii-san_? Di awal pertarungan aku selalu menghujamimu dengan tatapan jijikku—tapi kau tetap saja menatapku dengan wajah datar, membuatku muak saat itu.

Pertarungan yang ditunggu-tunggu kini terjadi, kita berdua bertarung tanpa memedulikan apapun.

Apa kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Kau itu pembohong ulung yang sangat luar biasa—bahkan di tengah pertarungan pun kau masih saja berbohong, bertingkah seolah kau itu kakak serakah yang ingin mengambil mata adiknya hanya untuk kekuatan.

Tapi aku memang bodoh. Aku tak sadar jika apa yang kau katakan hanyalah sebuah kebohongan untuk melindungiku. Aku tak sadar, dan karena ketidaksadaran itulah aku makin bernafsu untuk membunuhmu setelah mendengar kau ingin mengambil mataku.

Saat itu kita bertarung dengan sangat hebat, _Nii-san_. Kita bisa saja menghancurkan markas rahasia itu dengan pertarungan kita jika kita mau.

Tapi rupanya memang tak semudah itu untuk mengalahkanmu_, Nii-san_. Selepas menyerangmu dengan menggunakan jurus baruku—_Kirin_—, aku sempat berpuas diri saat melihatmu terkapar di antara puing bangunan, aku pikir kau telah kalah. Namun aku kembali dikejutkan olehmu yang masih sanggup berdiri walau dengan darah yang mengalir dari mata dan mulutmu. Kau berdiri, dan menunjukkan pertahanan absolutmu, _Susano'o_.

Saat itu aku tak tahu jika kau hanya memancingku untuk melepaskan _chakra_ Orochimaru yang bersemayam di dalam diriku. Itulah yang membuatku terbakar amarah ketika mendengar semua kata-kata tajam nan merendahkan yang keluar dari mulutmu. Tapi kau berhasil, kau berhasil menarik Orochimaru yang muncul dalam wujud ular berkepala delapan, _Yamata no Orochi_.

Aku tak tahu harus berterimakasih atau bagaimana saat kau telah menyegel lelaki busuk itu dengan pedang totsuka, aku diam—menghirup oksigen sebanyak yang kubisa. Tapi saat kau kembali berkata kau akan mengambil mataku, aku tersentak dan merasa terancam.

Aku menyerangmu yang sedang berjalan timpang ke arahku dengan tubuh terbalut _susano'o_. Kunai-kunai dengan kertas peledak bahkan _kusanagi_ telah kugunakan untuk menyerangmu—tapi sayang, _susano'o_ itu melindungimu dengan sempurna.

Kau tahu_, Nii-san_? Saat itu kakiku bergetar hebat, aku merasa ketakutan melihatmu berjalan mendekatiku yang telah terjepit dengan tembok di belakangku. Jari telunjuk dan tengahmu terangkat seakan ingin meraih mata kiriku yang melebar ketakutan. Aku memundurkan kepalaku saat jarimu semakin dekat dengan mataku.

Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Saat itu aku telah pasrah, aku mengaku kalah darimu. Aku pasrah jika kau ingin mengambil kedua mataku karena aku tahu aku tak akan mampu melawanmu lagi. Aku memang lemah, ya, _Nii-san_?

Ditengah rasa takut yang mencengkramku, aku terus menatapmu yang berdarah-darah. Entah aku yang salah lihat atau apa, saat itu aku melihat tersenyum kecil padaku—sebuah senyum tulus seperti yang selalu kau berikan padaku saat kita masih kecil.

Kau menggumamkan sesuatu, lirih tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. Tubuhku masih bergetar hebat, ketakutanku makin memuncak saat kedua jarimu bergerak ... menyentuh dahiku. Ya, dahiku, bukan mataku.

Bola mataku melebar, sesaat aku merasa terlempar kembali ke masa lalu, saat di mana kau dan aku berperan sebagai kakak-adik yang saling menyayangi. Dulu kau sangat suka sekali menyentuh dahiku dengan jarimu itu.

Tak berselang lama, kedua jarimu bergerak turun ke arah pipiku, meninggalkan bekas darah yang dramatis. Tubuhmu limbung seolah kehilangan kekuatannya. Kau terjatuh, tidak sadarkan diri. Kau tewas.

Hujan pun turun saat itu juga, seolah ikut mengiringi kepergianmu. Aku melirik tubuhmu yang terjatuh di sampingku.

Apa kau tahu jika saat itu aku menangis, _Nii-san_? Bersamaan dengan air hujan dan darahmu yang masuk ke mata kiriku, aku menitikkan air mataku. Melihatmu tubuhmu yang berlumur darah entah mengapa justru membuatku sesak, tidak lega seperti yang kukira dulu. Aku terdiam, bersyukur dengan air hujan yang menyamarkan air mataku.

Perlahan, penglihatanku semakin kabur seiring dengan derasnya hujan yang turun. Sekilas, sebelum aku menutup mataku dan terbaring di sampingmu, aku mengingat kembali kata-kata terakhirmu,

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tak ada lagi lain kali."

Aku tertawa miris, bagimu, pertarungan itu hanyalah cara untuk membuatku mendapatkan _mangekyo sharingan_ dan menjadikanku kuat. Selain itu, kau ingin bertarung denganku dan mati di tanganku semata-mata untuk menghapuskan penyesalanmu yang telah membantai klan Uchiha dan meninggalkanku sendirian dalam kelamnya dendam.

'Dasar Itachi bodoh! Kenapa kau sangat menyayangiku, brengsek!' umpatku dalam hati. Aku tak habis pikir, kakak yang semula kuanggap jahat rupa-rupanya sangat menyayangiku hingga akhir hidupnya.

Sedangkan bagiku, pertarungan itu merupakan tujuan hidupku selama ini. Pertarungan itulah sebagai kesempatanku untuk membalaskan dendam _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_, sekaligus dendam klan Uchiha terhadapmu yang telah menghianati kami.

Aku tahu, _Nii-san_. Aku tahu segala kebenarannya sesaat setelah aku membunuhmu. Jangan tanyakan siapa yang memberitahuku karena aku tahu kau sendiri mengetahui siapa orang itu. Benar, kan? Jika tidak, kenapa kau repot-repot mentransfer _amaterasu_ ke mata kiriku? Itu semua untuk melindungiku dari dia, kan? Dari Tobi, atau kini bisa kita panggil sebagai Obito.

Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Aku begitu tak percaya saat itu, saat Obito menjelaskan segala kebenaran yang kau sembunyikan selama ini.

Aku berteriak, memaki Obito dan berkata untuk menghentikan segala ocehannya. Tapi dasar Obito sialan, dia malah mengikatku saat aku pingsan dan masih saja berceloteh ketika aku kembali sadar.

"Ada perselisihan dalam posisi kepemimpinan _Hokage_. Seperti yang kau ketahui, Hashiramalah yang dapat memperoleh posisi itu. Semua orang yang berada di negara api memilih dia. Dari situ saja sudah jelas jika Uchiha akan cepat kehilangan supremasi. Untuk melindungi Uchiha, aku memilih untuk menentang Hashirama. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengikutiku! Para pengikutku berpikiran bahwa aku akan menyulut peperangan, dan akhirnya mereka mengkhianatiku. Mereka berkata bahwa aku menuruti keinginan sendiri untuk berkuasa. Mereka meremehkanku. Aku serakah dan mencuri mata adikku untuk menyelamatkan nyawaku sendiri. Apakah orang seperti aku ini merugikan adiknya sendiri? Aku hanya ingin melindungi Uchiha dan semuanya. Lalu, aku meninggalkan desa dan dihianati oleh semua orang. Aku bertekad akan membalas dendam dan menentang Konoha. Tepi akhirnya aku pun dikalahkan. Di lembah kematian itulah aku dikalahkan. Di sana aku mati —itu yang mereka kira, begitu pula dengan Hashirama." Obito yang saat itu menyamar sebagai Madara terdiam sejenak untuk menarik napas. Sedangkan aku sendiri terdiam, mencerna semua dongeng yang diucapkan Obito baik-baik.

Dan Obito kembali melanjutkan dongengnya, "—Aku dilupakan oleh semua orang bahkan sejarahku sekalipun. Saat Tobirama menduduki kursi sebagai _Hokage_ Kedua, dia memberikan Uchiha posisi yang spesial sebagai tanda kepercayaan. Pasukan militer Konoha pun dibentuk saat itu. Tapi rupanya itu hanya akal-akalan untuk mengetahui keseluruhan tentang klan dibawah pengawasan. Beberapa anggota klan Uchiha perlahan mulai mengetahuinya, beberapa dari mereka mulai mengikuti langkahku untuk memberontak, tetapi itu sudah terlambat. Waktu terus berjalan dan Senju menahan supremasi—" Obito terkekeh meremehkan.

"—Klan Uchiha yang hebat saat itu tidak lebih dari pesuruh klan Senju, dan itu sama halnya dengan ketakutan, itulah awal mula kehancuran Uchiha. Dan mereka makin memojokkan Uchiha ketika rubah ekor sembilan menyerang 16 tahun yang lalu—" Aku menyentak Obito saat itu, memaksanya untuk memotong ucapannya. Aku mengernyit tak mengerti dengan segala ocehan Obito.

"—hanya kekuatan Uchihalah yang dapat mengendalikan Kyuubi. Pemimpin Uchiha mencurigai bahwa Uchihalah yang dalang dari peristiwa yang menewaskan _Hokage_ Keempat dan istrinya itu. Tapi asal kau tahu, itu adalah bencana alam, bukan dari Uchiha. Tetapi mereka tetap curiga, mereka berpikir bahwa Uchiha akan merencanakan sesuatu untuk pemberontakan. Dan setelah itu Uchiha dijaga ketat oleh _ANBU_. Mereka terpaksa tinggal di sudut desa yang artinya juga diasingkan dari sisa penduduk. Hanya _Hokage_ Ketiga yang satu-satunya menyuarakan pembelaan. Namun tetap saja, setelah itu klan Uchiha tidak pernah dipercaya dan diskriminasi pun dimulai. Ketidakpercayaan mereka menimbulkan kebencian dalam diri para Uchiha dan secepatnya semua kecurigaan itu menjadi kenyataan—klan Uchiha merencanakan untuk melakukan kudeta."

Aku tersentak keras saat itu. Aku tahu semua perlakuan diskriminasi itu, tapi tentang kudeta ... aku tak pernah mengetahui hal itu.

Obito menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman sinis ketika melihatku yang tersentak kaget. "Mencium gelagat tak mengenakkan dari Uchiha, 'orang atas' Konoha memasukkan mata-mata di dalam klan Uchiha. Kau tahu siapa mata-mata itu, Sasuke? Mata-mata itu adalah kakakmu, Uchiha Itachi!"

Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Aku jelas kaget saat mendengar semua fakta itu, tapi aku jauh lebih kaget saat mendengar fakta jika kau menjadi mata-mata di keluargamu sendiri.

Kenapa?

Mungkin hanya kata itu yang mampu untuk melukiskan segala keingintahuanku akan fakta-fakta baru yang selama ini kau sembunyikan.

Seakan tahu rasa penasaranku, Obito kembali membuka mulutnya, meneruskan kembali kisah kelam antara Uchiha dan Konoha.

Tak terhitung lagi berapa geraman, umpatan, dengusan, dan teriakan yang kukeluarkan sepanjang ocehan Obito.

Aku teramat sangat terkejut, _Nii-san_. Rupanya banyak sekali hal yang tidak kuketahui selama ini. Aku terkejut saat tahu jika _Tou-san_-lah pemimpin dari aksi kudeta yang akan dilakukan oleh klan Uchiha, aku terkejut saat mendengarmu menjadi agen ganda. Namun tak ada yang lebih membuatku terkejut kecuali saat Obito menceritakan jika kau memohon pada _Hokage_ Ketiga untuk menjauhkanku dari Danzou dan yang lainnya, begitu pula dengan syarat yang kau ajukan pada Obito saat dia bersedia membantumu untuk membantai klan Uchiha,

**"Kau harus mengikuti syaratku, maka aku akan membantumu menghabisi Uchiha. Tapi kau tak boleh menyentuh Konoha ... dan juga, Uchiha Sasuke."**

Aku tak pernah paham dengan jalan pikirmu, _Nii-san_. Kenapa kau memilih untuk mengorbankan klan dan dirimu sendiri hanya untukku yang justru membencimu? Kenapa kau melakukan itu, _Nii-san_?

"Karena bagi Itachi, nyawamu lebih berharga dibandingkan nyawa seluruh penduduk desa."

Itulah jawaban Obito saat aku berbisik menanyakan apa alasanmu mengorbankan segalanya untukku—dan aku masih mengelak segala kebenaran jika semua yang kau lakukan semata-mata hanya karena kau menyayangiku.

"—dia tak hanya menanggung beban sebagai pengkhianat, dosa tak termaafkan karena pembantaian klan, dan meninggalkan desa selamanya. Dia bahkan bergabung dengan Akatsuki, dan mengawasi bahaya besar yang mengancam desa. Dia hanya memikirkan yang terbaik untuk Konoha—dan tentu saja yang terbaik untukmu. Itu adalah peringatan bagi Danzou dan Petinggi Konoha bahwa dia masih hidup. Dia sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

Obito kembali membelamu dengan fakta-fakta lainnya, tapi aku justru berteriak menyangkal semua ucapannya dengan fakta jika kau sudah mencoba untuk membunuhku berkali-kali.

"Sebenarnya matamu tak sedikit pun melihat Itachi yang sesungguhnya. Kau tak pernah berhasil mengatasi ilusi yang dia ciptakan. Tapi Itachi membunuh teman-temannya, atasannya, kekasihnya, ayahnya, dan ibunya. Hanya satu yang tak bisa dia bunuh ... ADIKNYA! Dengan tangis darah, dia menahan gejolak emosinya dan membantai habis klan Uchiha malam itu. Dan hanya kau seorang yang tak bisa dibunuhnya. Kau tahu apa artinya? **Nyawamu lebih berharga baginya dibandingkan nyawa seluruh penduduk desa."**

Saat itu aku terdiam, _Nii-san_. Aku diam saat Obito mendekatiku dan kemudian melepaskan ikatanku. Aku diam dan mencoba menelaah segala ucapannya yang sangat sulit untuk kupercaya.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku spontan ketika kudengar Obito kembali bersuara, "Dia memainkan peran hingga kematiannya, Sasuke ... Tidak, bahkan lebih dari itu. Dan itu hanya untuk dirimu ... Untuk memberikan kekuatan baru padamu ... dan dikalahkan olehmu! Dia membuatmu membalaskan dendam klan Uchiha! Dia membuatmu menjadi seorang pahlawan Konoha! Meskipun dia digerogoti penyakit yang membuat kematiannya semakin dekat, dia menggunakan segala macam pengobatan agar tetap hidup! Semua itu dia lakukan untuk kau! Untuk adik kesayangannya! Dia harus melawanmu ... dia harus mati di tanganmu. Demi Konoha, dan demi dirimu, Sasuke ... dia memilih mati ... sebagai penjahat, pengkhianat, sebagai seorang bajingan—"

"—Dia menukar kehormatannya dengan aib. Dia rela menukar kasih sayangnya dengan kebencianmu. Pada akhirnya, Itachi mati dengan senyum di wajahnya. Demi mempercayakan nama 'UCHIHA' padamu ... adiknya! Dia rela membohongimu hingga ajalnya!"

Obito berhenti mengoceh. Aku menunduk, dalam kepengapan gua, memori masa kecil kita kembali terulang dalam kepalaku. Saat aku merengek memintamu mengajarkanku melempar _shuriken_, saat aku memaksamu bermain petak umpet padahal _kaa-san_ sudah bilang jika PRmu banyak, saat kau menggendongku yang sedang terluka, dan ... saat kau menyentuh dahiku dengan tanganmu ...

Semua berputar dengan cepat, menimbulkan gelombang emosi yang meledak di dasar hatiku—dan aku menangis.

Ya_, Nii-san_. Aku menangis saat itu, aku menyesal telah membunuhmu. Aku menyesal tak pernah bisa melihat betapa dalamnya kasih sayangmu padaku. Aku menangis, menumpahkan semua perasaan yang tak bisa kujabarkan dengan kata-kata. Dan saat itu pula sebuah dendam kembali mencuat di hatiku —dendam pada Konoha yang telah membuatmu melakukan ini semua.

Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Setelah kejadian itu, aku bersama kelompokku yang kini kunamai _'Taka'_ bergabung dengan Akatsuki.

Masih dalam naungan Akatsuki, aku dan kelompokku bergerak untuk membunuh Danzou. Itu tak mudah, _Nii-san_. Aku bahkan hampir saja membunuh 'Musim Semi'ku karena keteledoranku.

Aku sudah menyadari ada yang aneh dengan mataku ketika melawan Danzou—mataku terasa sakit hingga aku ingin mencongkelnya keluar dari rongganya. Ketika itu mataku telah buram, dan hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan wanitaku saat itu sungguh tidak membantu.

Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Aku menggigit kecil bibir bawahku karena ragu saat aku harus menusuk wanitaku dengan _chidori_. Sungguh aku tak mau melukainya, _Nii-san_. Aku hanya membeladiri, dia hampir membunuhku dengan kunai beracun—sudah sepantasnya aku melawan jika begitu ceritanya.

Aku melihat mata hijau itu menatapku yang mengarahkan _chidori_ padanya dengan pandangan kecewa—membuat perasaanku tak nyaman saat melihat mata beningnya kini berkabut, terlebih karena diriku.

Kau tahu, _Nii-san_? Saat itu aku sungguh berterimakasih dalam hati pada Kakashi-_sensei_ yang telah menghentikan tanganku hingga aku tidak berhasil melukai wanitaku. Namun karena terus memaksakan diri menggunakan sharingan, mataku kini semakin memburam. Aku nyaris buta, _Nii-san_. Dan lagi-lagi aku nyaris membunuh wanitaku—kali ini aku mencekiknya yang kembali berniat menusukku dari belakang. Aku terhanyut dalam sentakan rasa bersalah sesaat setelah pengelihatanku kembali dan melihat Sakuralah yang kulukai.

Dia kembali memandangku kecewa, bola mata hijau itu menatapku dengan nanar sebelum aku pergi bersama Tobi. _Nii-san_, aku ini memang bodoh, ya?

Berselang lama setelah itu, Perang Dunia Keempat melecut dengan hebohnya —namun aku tak peduli, _Nii-san_. Yang kupedulikan hanya rencana balas dendamku pada Konoha.

Dan saat itulah aku bertemu kembali denganmu, _Nii-san_. Pada awalnya aku bingung, tapi setelah melihat matamu aku sadar jika kau yang kulihat ini telah dibangkitkan kembali dengan menggunakan _edo tensei_.

Saat itu aku menghadangmu—berusaha untuk memaksamu singgah barang sebentar untuk memuaskan rasa penasaranku. Namun kau tak menggubrisnya—kau segera melompat pergi setelah mengatakan jika ada hal penting yang harus kau selesaikan sekarang juga.

Saat kau pergi, aku melompat mengikutimu—hei, rasa penasaranku ini harus dijawab!

Kita masih saja melompat-lompat ke tempat yang aku sendiri tak tahu. Sepanjang perjalanan kau hanya diam, mengabaikanku yang terus saja mengikutimu. Hingga akhirnya kau berhenti dan memanggil seekor elang dengan teknik _kuchiyose_ untuk menghentikanku yang masih ngotot ingin mengikutimu.

"Kau tunggu di sini saja, Sasuke." titahmu singkat sebelum kembali melompat pergi. Aku berdecih dan bergegas menunggangi elang yang tadi kau panggil—alih-alih menuruti perkataanmu untuk menunggu, aku justru segera beranjak untuk menyusulmu yang telah pergi menjauh.

Kau jelas tahu jika aku ini keras kepala, _Nii-san._ Kau pikir akan semudah itu aku menuruti ucapanmu? **Tidak.****  
**  
Untuk beberapa saat aku masih terbang di langit dengan _kuchiyose _milikmu, sampai aku merasakan keberadaan _charka_-mu di sebuah gua yang saat itu berada tak jauh dariku.

Aku mengerutkan kening—ini bukan markas Akatsuki, mau apa _Nii-san_ kemari?

Sesaat kemudian, semua pertanyaanku pun terjawab. Kabuto, dialah yang ingin kau temui.

Aku sudah terlalu malas untuk mengingat bagaimana mulanya kau dan aku bisa bertarung melawan Kabuto saat itu. Yang pasti ini terkait dengan PDS Keempat dan Naruto.

Terlalu banyak kejadian di tengah pertarungan ini, tapi yang kutahu dengan pasti, kemenangan sudah ada di pihak kita ketika kau telah berhasil menjebak Kabuto dalam pengaruh _izanami._

Saat dalam pengaruh _izanami_ itulah kau memaksanya mengatakan bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan _edo tensei_ ini dengan _genjutsu_-mu. Tak perlu perdebatan yang alot—kau telah mendapatkan kunci untuk menghentikan _jutsu_ ini.

Saat itu aku hanya diam, _Nii-san_. Aku hanya diam saat kau membentuk beberapa segel yang kuyakini sebagai segel untuk melepaskan teknik _edo tensei_. Sampai bola mataku melebar karena menyadari sesuatu,

kau juga _edo tensei_.

Saat itu juga aku segera berteriak gusar. Kau belum menjawab semua pertanyaanku tapi kau sudah mau pergi. Lihatlah tubuhmu, saat segel terakhir telah dibentuk, tubuhmu pun mengikis secara perlahan—membuatku memandangmu _horror_.

Di saat-saat terakhir, sebelum tubuhmu menghilang kau bergerak ke arahku—seperti hendak melakukan sesuatu— "Aku masih bisa ... melakukannya." —dan aku kembali membulatkan mataku saat kau menyentuh dahiku dengan kedua jarimu seperti yang sudah-sudah. Namun mataku kembali mengecil saat kusadari fakta jika sentuhan jarimu ini adalah sentuhanmu untuk terakhir kalinya ...

Kau terdiam sejenak lalu berucap lirih, "Kurasa aku mulai kehilangan kesadaran ... Tapi sebelum mengatakan selamat tinggal, aku akan memberitahumu apa yang ingin kau ketahui ... Tak ada yang perlu disembunyikan lagi ... Apa yang aku lakukan pada malam itu ... memang benar seperti apa yang Danzou dan Tobi katakan padamu—" perlahan kau makin mendekat ke arahku.

"—Aku akan menunjukan padamu ... kebenarannya."

Sedetik setelah itu, aku telah terbawa kedalam _genjutsu_ milikmu. _Genjutsu_ dimana aku dapat melihat bayangan masa lalu ...

Tentang kebenaran Shisui-_nii_, tentang kudeta, tentang Danzou, dan kebenaran tentang malam itu, _Uchiha massacre_.

Saat itu aku begitu kaget, _Nii-san_. Kebenaran ini sungguh tidak kuduga. Lidahku kelu, aku tak sanggup berkata apapun—bahkan saat kau telah melepaskan _genjutsu_-mu.

"Aku selalu berbohong padamu, aku tak memintamu untuk memaafkanku ... Aku selalu menjauhkanmu dengan tanganku sendiri ... Aku tak ingin kau terlibat dalam masalah ini. Tapi sekarang aku berpikir ... Mungkin kau bisa merubah ayah, ibu, dan Uchiha ... Kalau saja aku memikirkan ini sejak awal ... Kalau saja aku mencoba untuk melihat semuanya dari sudut pandangmu ... dan memberitahumu kebenaran ini ... Tapi aku gagal ... Apapun yang aku katakan sekarang, aku tak akan bisa menggapaimu ... Itulah kenapa akhirnya aku mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya aku pikirkan ..."

Perlahan kau meletakkan tangan pucatmu di belakang kepalaku—kau mengusap kepalaku dengan pelan dan lembut, sebelum akhirnya kau menempelkan dahimu dengan dahiku—membuat kedua _onyx_ kita bersibobrok.

"Kau tak perlu memaafkanku ... Apapun jalan yang kau pilih, aku akan tetap menyayangimu ..." ucapmu. Sebuah senyum lembut nan tulus kau sematkan di akhir kalimat—bersamaan dengan menghilangnya ragamu dari hadapanku.

"Sasu ..." Aku tersentak saat sebuah tangan menyentuh pergelangan tangan kananku dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

Aku menoleh dan mendapati wanitaku sedang mengusap pelan mata sayunya. Dia menguap kecil sebelum kembali menatapku, "Mimpi buruk?" tanyanya lembut.

Aku menggeleng pelan sebelum mengalihkan atensiku pada rembulan yang masih dengan gagah menguasai langit malam. Berbagai perasaan kini berkecamuk dalam dadaku.

Aku tahu jika kau sangat menyayangiku, _Nii-san._ Aku tahu kau tidak menyesal telah mati dan mengorbankan semuanya untukku. Aku tahu kau tidak pernah membenciku yang dulu teramat sangat membencimu.

Tapi tetap saja, _Nii-san._ Perasaan bersalah ini masih setia menggelayuti hatiku. Aku merasa menjadi adik yang sangat jahat untukmu. Bukan, bukan kau yang tidak tahu terima kasih, _Nii-san_. Akulah orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu.

"Sakura ..." panggilku pelan. Wanitaku menoleh dan menorehkan sebuah senyum manis di bibir tipisnya.

"Ya, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Besok ... kita ke makam ya?" tanyaku ragu. Kulirik sekilas wanitaku sedang terkekeh geli, membuatku mendengus karena tidak tahu apa yang lucu di sini.

"Jadi kau sedang merindukan mereka, ya? Pantas malam-malam terbangun." godanya. Aku mengalihkan wajahku, berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang terpoles di pipiku.

"Hihihi, ya sudah. Besok kita ke makam, ya? Aku juga sudah rindu pada ibu." Aku menoleh saat telingaku mendadak mendengar suaranya yang bergetar.

Dia tersenyum, tapi bibirnya bergetar. Ah, dia sedang menahan tangis rupanya.

Kuusap lembut surai merah mudanya sebelum kudorong diriku untuk mengecup singkat dahinya yang cukup lebar itu. Sebuah senyum manis kembali kudapatkan ketika iris jelagaku bertemu dengan iris lazuardinya.

"Sekarang tidurlah." Aku menariknya dalam rengkuhanku. Sebelah tanganku kugunakan untuk mengusap lembut rambut antik wanitaku, dan yang satu lagi sudah melingkar di pinggang rampingnya.

Sakura sudah hampir terlelap saat tiba-tiba aku menyentakkan tubuhku ke belakang—dia memandangku dengan bingung.

Aku tersenyum sangat tipis, "_Oyasumi_, Jagoan." Aku mencium singkat perut wanitaku yang telah membuncit sebelum mengusapnya dengan lembut.

Mendadak Sakura menarik wajahku dan mencium pipiku dengan cepat, "_Oyasumi, Anata_."

"Hn." Aku terkekeh melihat wanitaku kini sedang berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang semerah buah tomat membuatku gemas dan kembali merengkuh tubuhnya dalam kungkunganku tanpa banyak bicara, aku ini posesif, kau tahu?

Aku mendesah, merasakan perasaan hangat yang kembali merasuki hatiku yang sempat membeku. Perasaan bersalahku padamu kini beralih menjadi keinginan untuk berterimakasih padamu.

Kau adalah kakak terbaik sepanjang masa, _Nii-san_. Karenamu dulu aku kehilangan keluarga kita, tapi karenamu juga kini aku telah mendapatkan kembali kebahagiaanku dalam desa yang selalu kau cintai dan kau lindungi sampai akhir hayatmu. Konoha.

_'Arigatou, Nii-san. Sayonara ...'_

_**-THE END-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ending Song :**_

_**YUI – Love and Truth.**_

_**.**_

_Hallo, minna_~ Miyu di sini~ salam kenal ya~ ini _fic_ ItaSasu pertamaku Q.Q maaf ya kalau _feel_-nya gak dapet T.T habis pas buat _fanfic_ ini pikiranku lagi acak-acakan(?) tapi tetep maksa buat nulis ini _fic_, makanya jadi begini #pundung.

Ah, maaf juga kalau _fic_ ini isinya cuma kayak ringkasan semua kenangan Sasu sama Ita T.T habis~ aku nyesek banget pas lihat ulang _episode_ Itachi VS Sasuke.

Oh iya, _fic_ ini juga spesial buat ulang tahunnya suami tercintaku, **Uchiha Sasuke**~ #ditabok yang udah telat tiga hari yang lalu, hehehe ._.v

Oke _minna_, udah cukup cuap-cuap dari Miyu, terima kasih telah bersedia membaca _fanfic_ absurd ini hingga akhir, tapi bersediakah kalian untuk meninggalkan _review_ berupa kritik dan saran? Miyu akan sangat menghargainya.

_**Regards,**_

**Nakazawa Miyuki.******

**26 Juli 2014.**


End file.
